


For you, I'll Keep Falling

by CheetahLeopard2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dreamsharing, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tooru used to be the God of Autumn, Witches & Familiars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Tooru falls to his knees, staring up at the moon.The forest is deathly silent save for the rustle of the dead leaves in the trees, the stars twinkling, cold and impartial, down at him.You are a fool.They say to him, and Tooru knows- heknows-But he can’t find it in himself to care.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	For you, I'll Keep Falling

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH THIS DIDN'T POST THE FIRST TIME AND I DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL I GOT AN EMAIL SAYING I HAD TO FILL OUT THE FINAL FORM AND AUIHFKJDFKHJDSFHKJFSDJFKDS
> 
> ANYWAYS!!!! FRICZ I WAS YOUR SANTA AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!! It kinda got a bit out of hand haha so Idk how well it fits with the prompts... I was like OH GOD OF AUTUMN TOORU AND THERE'LL BE STARS!!! And started writing and then this.... happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!

Tooru falls to his knees, staring up at the moon.

The forest is deathly silent save for the rustle of the dead leaves in the trees, the stars twinkling, cold and impartial, down at him.

 _You are a fool_. They say to him, and Tooru knows- he _knows_ -

But he can’t find it in himself to care.

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime doesn’t so much wake from a dream as much as he comes back to his consciousness after exploring another- and this morning will be no different.

The dream he’s in hasn’t been particularly remarkable yet, as far as wandering dreams go. There is simply a clearing, blanketed in pine needles and the stench of death. There’s no moon visible, and yet the stars seem to shine bright enough to light the space.

They are cold, Hajime comes to understand, the stars less welcoming and more… harsh.

They are passing judgement.

It’s at that moment of understanding that Hajime comes to a startling realization- there’s another being in the clearing, and Hajime is himself. He isn’t _in_ a dream. He’s _sharing_ one.

The other being is on the other side of the clearing, and Hajime’s view of him is obstructed by the withered tree that serves to mark the center. He takes a tentative step to the side, and his feet glide over the moss-covered cobblestones without disruption or sound.

It’s too silent.

The man looks around Hajime’s age, folded forward over his knees in what Hajime would mistake for prayer if he weren’t so aware of the threads of magic rippling around the man’s form, swaying gently in the all too still air.

Something _clicks_ around them, and Hajime catches a glimpse of a relieved smile fading with eyes that widen in surprise before he’s forced into wakefulness.

 _What was that?_ he wonders, clenching a fist over his quickened heart as he sits up slowly.

There’s a clattering sound from outside his room, and Hajime opens the fist, exhaling as he presses his palm into his chest.

He repeats the trick a couple times, before swinging his legs over and off the bed.

He grabs a journal from his nightstand and spends a few minutes recounting the dream before getting up and going through his morning routine.

He walks into the kitchen area of the apartment, where Kenma is already sitting, engrossed in a book the Iwaizumi knows better than to look too closely at.

Kenma looks up as soon as Hajime comes close, flicking one ear in a disgruntled manner as the corners of his eyes scrunch and his pupils narrow.

“You went in a dream,” it’s not a question, but Hajime treats it as one anyway.

“I think I shared one.”

Kenma bristles, in a way Hajime knows is more directed at his magical energy than himself.

“Describe it,” Kenma insists, tone deliberate and his tail lashing through the air as he puts down his book.

Hajime does so to the best of his ability, and by the time he’s done Tetsurou has joined them in the room, brewing a cup of tea that smells suspiciously like a decaying forest before curling behind his familiar.

Kenma, for his part, is too engrossed in- or perhaps troubled by- Hajime’s retelling of the dream to protest when Tetsurou puts an arm over his shoulder to settle him against the witch’s side.

“I’m not sure how best to tell you this,” Tetsurou drawls, “but you’re soulbonded.”

Hajime is unimpressed, “I don’t know what that means.”

Kenma waves a hand vaguely, his claws extending and retracting repeatedly in thought, “It’s like… Your magic is drawing on another being- or they’re drawing from yours. You’re,” he makes a thoughtful rumbling sound, “intrinsically connected.”

Hajime blinks, crickets sounding in his mind.

Tetsurou sighs, “It means that whatever happens to their soul and magic happens to yours too. That dream,” he waves a hand in Hajime’s direction, “was probably their soul being judged for some reason or another, and because your soul is affected by theirs, so was yours.”

“Oh,” Hajime processes, “Why would they be being judged?”

“Witches are often judged when they want to join a coven, or-”

Hajime cuts Tetsurou off, “He’s not a witch.”

There’s a moment of silence, before Tetsurou has the courage to ask, “Do you know what he is?”

Hajime shrugs, “I just have this feeling… I don’t know any other being who feels like that.”

“Fair enough,” Tetsurou says, finishing his coffee.

“It’s not like we won’t find out.”

* * *

Tooru sits up slowly, mouth dry and muscles aching. And _his head_. Ugh.

He takes a few minutes to sit there, letting himself feel the pain of his judgement. It’s a clear enough verdict.

The fallen god has too much to do in the mortal realm to pick up his laurel again.

The autumn will be odd, now that he has no say in it’s construction.

More importantly…

Tooru drags his body up, walking across the intricate chalk designs he drew for this without a thought towards whether or not they’d smudge. He unceremoniously takes a mop and begins to wipe them away, humming softly to himself as he goes.

He’s got a soulbond, now.

He wonders, idly, how that could have happened- active gods don’t have soulbonds, and he didn’t seek one out when he became part of this realm.

 _Fate works in mysterious ways_ , he thinks with a dark chuckle.

Well, he really should at least make an attempt to find the soul that shared his judgement.

With a final flourish of the mop, the chalk is gone- and he with it.

* * *

There’s a knock on the door not long after Kenma and Tetsurou head out, and Iwaizumi isn’t quite sure what to think of that.

He wasn’t expecting anyone over, and if someone were swinging by to drop something off for Tetsurou or Kenma, they would have told him.

When he opens the door, the first thing that hit him is a smell that he can’t quite describe but feels like numb fingers, colorful leaves, and a playful breeze in the sunlight- a distinct feeling of Fall.

The second thing is that the stranger is a bit taller than him, and it’s with annoyance that Hajime tilts his head up to meet the stranger’s eyes- and his breath catches in his throat.

“Hello, _Soulbond-chan_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!! A "!!!!" or keyboard smash makes my day every time!!


End file.
